


Somebody's Supposed to Fall in Love (A Collection of Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots)

by impossiblgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblgirl/pseuds/impossiblgirl
Summary: that's basically it, i have too many miraculous ladybug ideas running in my head and they're mostly Luka centered so i needed a place to dump them.





	1. The New National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta'd, it's barely even edited. i just wanted to prove to myself that i could actually finish something

Luka wasn’t _bitter_ per se, he was more annoyed. He really liked Marinette and he was willing to fight for her, but not at her expense. At the moment, she was crushing on Mr. Pale, Stupid and Rich. He could see the appeal, who isn’t going to like someone like Adrien Agreste, but he so _obviously_ played for the other team. He was just giving her space, but that didn’t mean that he still didn’t wish she was here with him right now. He loved seeing her cute smiling face, blushing up a storm.

He sat, meditating on his bed, waiting for someone to come and get him for rehearsal. Kitty Section was getting ready for another gig, and surprisingly enough Gabriel Agreste was going to let his only son come out to play. The kid wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but he sure was charismatic, and stupidly good looking. He couldn’t lose his cool when he knew someone was going to come and get him soon, but he was frustrated in himself since his attraction for Adrien was at the front of his mind. He wondered if Marinette felt the same way about the both of them.

Distracted from his thoughts, Juleka managed to sneak up on him, throw a pillow at his face and run back upstairs. He was going to get her back, later, but now he had to go and be the leader of their band. He nodded his greetings to Ivan and Rose, but narrowed his eyes at the Agreste boy before picking up his guitar. His sexual frustration was turning to aggression, but the kid could deal. He remained as cool as he could throughout rehearsals, ignoring the glares he was getting from Juleka and Rose, and the confused stares from Adrien and Ivan at his sudden mood shift.

Rehearsal came and went, and as soon as it was done, Luka grabbed his things and beelined towards his bedroom, not before someone grabbed him by the arm to hold him back. His eyes shot daggers at the offending arm, his equally steely mood directed at the person who the hand belonged to.

“O-oh s-sorry,” Adrien stuttered and removed his hand from Luka’s arm, slowly taking a few steps back from the seething musician. “I-i just wanted to talk before I have to go.”

The taller boy looked over the blonde’s shoulder to see his sister and her girlfriend silently encouraging him to speak to the boy. It’s not like it was Adrien’s fault that Marinette was crushing on him, and there was no reason he should be mad at him. His shoulders slumped and he nodded, leading them both to his bedroom.

“Why did you reject Marinette?” Adrien asked him as soon as the door was shut.

Luka turned so fast, spots danced behind his eyes. “I’m sorry,” his words coming out harsher than he intended them to, “can you repeat what you just said?”

Adrien had more self-preservation than actually repeat his words back to the older boy, he shrunk in on himself and attempted to explain himself, “She was a little upset after the skating rink. I just assumed you had rejected her.”

Luka calmed down a bit. He was right about him, this boy was an absolute dolt! “How can I reject her when she won’t even give me a chance?”

“B-but I thought she liked you.” The blonde exclaimed incredulously.

“Maybe if a cute little twink, who has no business being the arm candy of Paris’ most eligible lesbian stopped parading himself around and actually came out, some of us could actually have a shot at making her happy.”

“You think I’m cute?” That’s not where Luka was going with that. He wanted to yell and scream and curse at the boy, but he was an idiot! He couldn’t believe Marinette liked t _his_.

“Focus, Adrien!” He chided, “You need to come out already so Mari could move on.”

“Wait,” Adrien was so confused. “What does any of this have to do with me?”

Luka was astonished, he took a few steps back and plopped down on his bed, “I don’t know whether to kiss you or punch you.”

Adrien just watched the blue boy unsure of what to say, “When you say come out, do you mean in a gay way?” He finally asked after a beat.

“Get out,” Luka told him. “Please get out before I do something I regret.”

The blonde took a step closer to Luka instead, “But we’re not finished talking.”

“Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall!” Luka growled out and stood up from his bed. He turned Adrien around and pushed him towards the door, “I’m done talking to someone that has nothing between his ears. Maybe your classmates and the rest of your fans could look past how fucking stupid you are, but I sure am not turning a blind eye to that. Go tell Marinette you’re not interested.”

“I’m not gay!” Adrien returned the growl but stood his ground. “I can’t love Marinette because I love Ladybug!”

That did it for Luka. Sure, Marinette had never explicitly told him she was Ladybug, but it was obvious to anyone that had eyes that they were the same person. He didn’t have to be in love with her to see they had the same gorgeous, bluebell eyes. And here was this _moron_ saying he only liked her in a spandex suit. Without really thinking about it, Luka pushed the blonde into the wall.

“Listen here and listen well because I’m only going to say this once. You can’t love anyone because you don’t know what love is. Now get out!”

Adrien was freaked out enough by the act of violence, but that wasn’t going to deter him. He faced enough villains as Chat Noir to be afraid of someone who was trying to intimidate him. He brushed off the attack, wincing a little at the pain he felt and squared up. “You’re not going to insinuate things about me, insult me and then attack me without letting me get a word in edgewise.”

Luka was breathing heavy, his cool was completely lost as his hands balled up into fists, “You’ve said enough, Agreste. You only want Marinette when she’s swinging around Paris in a skin tight suit, you sicko. You’re worse than the furry in a leather suit she calls a partner!”

Adrien finally paused. If what Luka was insinuating was true, then Marinette was Ladybug. That’s not what caused him to turn away, no. What caused him to finally leave was the realization that he was right. Ladybug never trusted him the same way he trusted her. He couldn’t believe she had finally chosen to reveal her identity. He couldn't believe that it wasn't to him!


	2. Mari Fell In Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short poem based on the song Begin Again by Purity ring for day one of Luka Appreciation Month on tumblr!

She sat on the boat watching him

His fingers danced expertly across the body of his guitar

Her heart pounding to the sound of the drums

His fiery eyes capturing hers in a longing stare

The hunger in their eyes; palpitating

The music surrounding them

Enveloping them in a bubble

Until there was no one around

His moon orbiting around Her earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow LukaAppreciationMonth on tumblr!


	3. Lila is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka share an intimate conversation during lunch hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my friend April (@polyanak9 on instagram! She has the cutest art!! Go follow her!) for our Luka Harem: Cult, Coven & Mafia discord White Elephant
> 
> ***LILA STANS: DO NOT INTERACT***  
> i dislike Lila, she is not to be trusted and i am positive she will not be redeemed. i don’t care what you think about her! i dont care if you like her! don’t leave me pointless comments if it doesn’t support my work. if you want to view Lila in a positive light, you write her

_Based on this_ [ _post_ ](https://takethistoyourgraves.co.vu/post/185251125277/the-difference-between-adrien-and)

_Side note: I totally re-watched Silencer and Chameleon for this._

 

_Post Chameleon/ Post Silencer_

 

“And he convinced me to take _the highroad_. It’s not like I could tell him that she threatened me,” Marinette sighed, still unable to look at Luka in the eyes.

 Luka, on the other hand, was glad she wasn’t looking at him. She had already seen him upset enough to get akumatized, she didn’t need to see him like that again. Instead, he took her hand in his, rubbing calming circles in over her knuckles with his thumb as they walked. He took everything she had said in, unable to believe that the entire class had suddenly turned on her, of all people. Something still bugged him about what she was saying, he replayed every lie he had heard, unable to contain a giggle, “Did she really claim that a napkin took someone’s eye out?”

 That made Marinette pause, she frowned and finally looked up at him. It took her just a second before she burst out laughing, “And… and they believed her!” Both of them stopped walking, laughing at the sheer stupidity of her classmates.

 “You know what?” He grinned at her, gently cupping her cheek with his free hand, “Fuck the high road.”

 Marinette covered her mouth in surprise, unable to hide the giggles. She was still always shocked at his vocabulary. After her giggles died down, the hand covering her mouth reached up to cover his hand holding her cheek, “You know I can’t afford to do that anymore. She has everyone eating out of the palm of her hand!”

 That angered him, after all she had been through for the entire class, after all the sacrifices she had made for all of them, they all just turned around a threw her away like day old garbage. The entire class had been singing her praises until this girl came into their lives. They didn’t even know her! How dare they just turn their backs on the kindest, most selfless person they had ever met! Marinette deserved a lot better!

 Luka saw the pain behind her eyes, she was being ostracized by those she believed were her friends. They dismissed everything she said, in order to believe what they wanted to hear. Even the one other person who believed her pushed away _her_ feelings in order to not hurt the liar.

 “Well, I’m disappointed,” he finally decided.

 “Oh,” the hurt on Marinette’s face made it clear to him that he had misspoken again.

 “I mean,” he corrected, needing clear up his intentions, “I’m disappointed in your entire class. Didn’t you just tell me that they called you _The Everyday Ladybug_ during the Heroes Day picnic?” He didn’t let her interrupt when she opened her mouth to interject. “And who is Alya to ask you for sources when you told her about Lila? Isn’t she your best friend? She’s supposed to trust you and your intentions!”

 “But…”

 “No buts,” he continued on. “Where were Lila’s sources when she claimed she knew Ladybug?”

 That made Marinette stop her train of thought. He was right! Alya was supposed to be her best friend, she was supposed to trust her! Instead, she was taking someone else’s side, someone who she hadn’t even known for more than a month!

 “And what about Adrien?” Luka asked when Marinette hadn’t responded.

 “What about him?” Marinette tilted her head, this was dangerous territory they were crossing but it needed to be said.

 “If he knows about her and her lies, why isn’t he standing up for you?” _Dangerous territory!_ His head screamed at him, but he was already there, he couldn’t back peddle now.

 “I told you,” she frowned, stepping away from Luka, “He thinks that exposing her will do more harm than good. He thinks that it will only hurt her.”

 “And what about you?” He tried not to raise voice, but it was getting really hard. He saw how affected she was from this. “You’re getting hurt each and every day and he’s not doing anything to help! Why are her feelings more important than yours?” He really did try not to raise his voice, but he was failing miserably. He realize that when Marinette flinched and started to pull away from him.

 He took a step back and shyly rubbed the back of the neck. “Marinette, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell,” he sighed and looked down at his shoes. “I’m just upset that you’re getting hurt by everyone around you and now I’m hurting you, too.”

 “No, Luka!” Marinette’s eyes widened and she went to grab his arm. “I’m just shocked that you’re so passionate about this!”

 It was Luka’s turn to tilt his head to the side, “Why are you so shocked?”

 Marinette’s cheeks reddened, but she continued on, “It’s just that no one believes in me anymore, and I’ve been isolated to the point where I have to sit alone at lunch. And even the one person who believes me doesn’t sit next to me.” Her voice wavered a bit at the end, her lip wobbled and her eyes started pooling with tears, but she was determined  not to cry!

 “Oh no, Marinette,” Luka quickly went over to her and pulled her close to her chest. “Don’t cry, I’m sorry, I should never have brought this up!”

 She buried her face in his nice warm chest, closing her eyes, trying to keep the tears from actually falling. Her arms wrapped around his middle and they stayed there for a short while.

 “Thanks Luka,” she told him, her words muffled by his chest.

 Luka only squeezed her and kissed the top of her head, “You can always sit with me when you don’t end up going home.”

 “Thank you,” she whispered and pulled away.

 He smiled and took hold of her hand once again. “Let’s head back to school?”

 She grinned back at him and nodded. Now with a spring in her step, they walked hand in hand. Marinette was grateful for the chat she had with him. Even more grateful that she knew about his feelings for her. She didn’t feel confused around him, and he made her feel better than anyone else had in a long time.

 They made it to the school, but still lingered in the front garden, not wanting to head in yet. “You’re coming over after school, right?”

 “Only if you want me… oof,” Marinette turned to look at the person who bumped into her, about to apologize for being in the walkway. Her expression turned to a glare when she noticed who it was. The girl smirked and flipped her hair as she walked away.

 Luka leaned in and whispered, “Is that her? The Lila girl you were talking about?”

 When Marinette nodded, it was Luka’s turn to smirk, “Watch this!”

 He let go of her hand and ran over to her, tapping her shoulder, “Hey Lila?”

 She put on the sweetest smile she could when she turned to look at him, “What can I do for you?”

 “Oh nothing,” he couldn’t help the smirk that creeped on his face, “I just wanted to say, you’re a bitch.”


	4. Duck Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Juleka feed ducks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some motivation to write and my friend Katy (@katydoodles on instagram! Follow her she's amazing af) suggested I write about ducks and Juleka/Chloe
> 
> I know I posted twice in one day, nobody get used to that, it will never happen again

Maybe feeding ducks wasn’t the best use of her time, and maybe Luka was right and she should just talk about her feelings to Rose, but it was much easier to just pretend they liked each other. Who needed to talk about it when they were already so close, and possibly, Rose just was a cuddly person. Juleka didn’t want to ruin what they had just because she developed a stupid crush. 

She was completely lost in her thoughts when a flash of yellow plopped down next to her. She practically jumped out of her skin, turning to stare, bewildered, at none other than Chloé Bourgeoise. Her jaw dropped slightly, unable to look away. 

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” Chloé muttered, unable to look at Juleka as she, too, threw duck feed into the pond. “Don’t think I like you just because I’m sitting next to you,” the blonde puffed up her cheeks that lightly blushed over. 

Juleka snapped her mouth closed but remained quiet, turning her gaze back to the ducks. “I like ducks,” she replied, she told the other girl, for lack of conversation. 

“I would have never guessed,” Chloé snorted, earning a giggle from both girls. “Would you like to elaborate on that statement, or is that all I'm going to get out of you?” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Juleka shrugging, which was enough to let that conversation die. 

They sat side by side, quietly feeding, the sound of the rustling leaves and the happy ducks quacking away was enough for the time being. 

Until it wasn’t and Chloé spoke out again. “How did you know?” She asked, finally turning to look at Juleka. 

The other girl was rightly confused when she turned to look at the blonde, “How did I know what?” 

“How did you know you liked girls?” 

Juleka quickly turned away, her turn for her cheeks to turn a burning pink. 

“Oh, come on!” Chloé whined. “You’re openly dating Rose! Everyone with eyes can see that!”

“We’re not dating,” the other girl muttered, staring down at her knees, using her hair as a shield for her face.

“You should tell her that then, you sure had everyone fooled.” 

“It’ll ruin everything,” her voice started wavering. Juleka grabbed the bench, squeezing hard, as if that would stop her from crying. “Why are you being so mean to me?”

Chloé didn’t know what to do, she thought she was being nice. She was making an effort to be nice, and it was backfiring! “Stop crying, I’m not trying being mean!” She hissed, petting Juleka’s hand in what she thought was a comforting way. “I guess I’m not good at nice.”

That got a giggle out of Juleka, but she kept her hair in her face, still not wanting to let Chloé look at her. She didn’t move her hand away, just letting both of their hands rest together.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde spoke in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “A-and not just for making you sad today. I really am sorry for everything I’ve ever done to you. I know I’ll never be able to take back all the horrible things I’ve done to you, but I want to apologize. And you don’t have to forgive me, I’m not doing this for forgiveness. I just, I’m just…” she trailed off, unable to keep talking. 

Juleka sniffled a little, turning her and and squeezing Chloé’s. “Thank you,” she shook her hair off her face and turned once again to look at her. The sat on the bench quietly for a long while, holding hands and watching the ducks.

It was Juleka that broke the silence this time, “Who is it?” 

“I already told you that I think I’m gay, I think I should be able to keep some of the mystery,” the blonde smirked, in an attempt to hide the blush rising to her cheeks one more time. 

Juleka couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t have to tell me, but if you’re thinking gay thoughts, that’s enough to explore it.” 

That caused Chloe to purse her lips and furrow her brows, tilting her head while she looked at Juleka. “I think you should take your own advice.” She straighted up, gave Juleka’s hand one last squeeze and got off the bench. “I’m pretty sure Rose feels the same.” With one last soft smile, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Juleka with her thoughts. 


	5. Hoodie - a Lukanette oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One of the 12 Days of Luka

“Are you ready, girl?” Marinette heard her best friend call from downstairs. “The movie starts soon, and I promised everyone I’d have you ready and there in time for the previews!”

It hadn’t been two minutes since she and her partner defeated the last of Hawkmoth’s akumatized victims and she had just about forgotten about her promise to go out with her friends that night. It’s not that she meant to forget, but leaving her house for anything other than punching people just seemed like a chore. 

Ladybug let her transformation fall and Marinette contemplated falling to the ground and pretending she was dead in order to avoid socializing. Instead of doing what she wanted, she simply groaned inwardly and thanked whoever was out there for her wonderful friends who were doing everything in their power to get her mind off of he-who-must-not-be-named. 

“I’ll be down in a minute!” She called out, already throwing off her pajamas, in search of more appropriate clothing. With a single glance at the clock, she realized Alya must have been waiting for much longer than she had originally presumed and if she wasn’t down in the next couple of minutes, she would be dragged out of the house, quite literally. 

Marinette was about to climb down her ladder, when she remember just how cold it was outside. Without a second thought, she picked up the hoodie that had been left on her couch, Alya’s judgement be damned. 

Just as she had predicted, her friend gave her a quick glance. She realized the moment the other girl had noticed when the side of her mouth quirked into a smirk, “Is that…”

“Yes,” Marinette didn’t give her time to finish. Hooking her arm around Alya’s she pulled her friend out of the house, calling a quick goodbye to her parents as she passed them. “Don’t say another word.” 

Alya’s half smirk, turned into a full blown grin, causing Marinette to pout and walk ahead. It wasn’t like it meant anything. Luka had just forgotten his sweater the last time he visited.Well forgotten was a strong word, Marinette had just casually not given it back to him. It wasn’t her fault it was so warm and soft. And she really liked the way it still had a lingering scent of the Seine. And if she wrapped it around herself tightly enough and inhaled at the neck, it has a very faint spice to it that reminded her of the owner. 

Once they arrived, the smiles and relieved faces weren’t hard to miss and that made her feel a little guilty. She hadn’t meant to worry them, but she was so glad they had organized this for her. Hugs were passed around and sentiments of how glad everyone was to see her out of the house again. A few glances at the hoodie weren’t missed by her, but no one else made a comment. 

That is, until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her small frame. “I’m really glad you could make it, Marinette,” Luka murmured in her ear. “I really love the way my hoodie looks on you.”


	6. Picture - a Lukadrien oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the 12 days of Luka

His phone was blowing up in his pocket. Everyone sharing the intimate moment between himself and Luka. Adrien knew his fans never meant to cause him trouble when they snapped the picture and posted it online, but the fact of the matter was that they had. He was the face of his father’s brand, he couldn’t be gay! His squeaky clean image has always been at the forefront of the company. From his attachments to Chloé, the Mayor’s daughter, to Kagami, the daughter of the number one fencer, and now Lila, the daughter of the Italian ambassador, everyone he had ever been seen with was high profile and important, and a pretty girl. Now that this had been leaked, damage control was warranted and it was going to be terrible. He knew, after this, he was never seeing the light of day. 

At this point, Adrien was desperate. He knew it was only a matter of time before The Gorilla or Nathalie found him, and although he wasn’t going down without a fight, he was still going down. When they caught him, he’d never be able to leave the house again. Not even as Chat Noir. 

He ran. Adrien looked over his shoulder, and ducked under benches and hid behind buildings and he ran. His lungs were screaming at him to stop, to slow down, but his legs kept pumping in the direction of the Guardian, his only thoughts were on Plagg, and how he could no longer keep him safe. The sound of snapping cameras had him skidding to a stop and changing directions. Any picture posted was informing his prison guards of his whereabouts, and he wasn’t about to give up Master Fu’s location. 

He ran as he racked his brain for a solution, and only one solution came to mind. He knew it was going to be the biggest mistake of his life, in his father’s eyes, but if he was never leaving his room, he needed to see him one last time. 

The blue haired boy noticed Adrien the moment he came into view. Discreetly, he pulled him into a more private location and pulled him into a hug. “I’ve been calling you,” he whispered, concern evident in his tone. “I’m so sorry!” Luka pleaded, “I never meant for any of this to happen!” 

“No!” Adrien pulled away, cupping Luka’s cheeks and pulling him in for a quick kiss. “We don’t have time to be sorry about that. We don't need to be sorry about anything,” he informed the taller boy as he pulled off his ring. He placed it in Luka’s hand and told him, “Put this on when you’re alone.” 

Luka frowned in confusion, but closed his hand around the ring and nodded. 

“Just…” Adrien began, unsure of what to say. He knew he didn’t have much time left and instead wrapped his arms around the other boy’s middle. “Tell Ladybug not to worry,” he whispered, holding on tighter, “and come see me when you can.” He pulled away, a sad smile etched on his lips as he walked into the car that was already waiting for him.  


End file.
